What the Hex!
by cherline
Summary: Lavender and Parvati have an argument. What's the outcome? Read and find out. I think the answer will surprise you. Warning this contains femmeslash, but its not a Lavender & Parvati pairing.
1. it's just a hex

Minerva McGonagall walked down the 3rd floor corridor in a hurry. Ginny Weasley ran to her when she heard Parvati and Lavender in the midst of an argument over Harry Potter. Minerva arrived just when Parvati began muttering a hex upon her best friend. Her wand was raised in a threatening manor. 

"Connubialis.." Parvarti began.

"Parvati!" Minerva shouted to get her attention. Parvati jumped and turned to face the direction the voice came from.

"Preoccupo!"

Parvati shuddered and winced when the hex hit Minerva. Poor Professor McGonagall started feeling a little warmer than usual.

"Detention! Both of you!" Minerva spat. Just as soon as her muscles tensed, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "One week!" she added. Ginny, who reserved the spot to the right of Minerva, reached out her hand to the professor.

"NO! Don't bloody touch her!" Ginny was quite confused. "the first person she touches or that touches her is the sorry bloke that has to end the hex." Parvati turned to Lavender, "Do you think she could be AC/DC?" Lavender looked gob smacked. Ginny still looked confused, for a 6th year she really was quite naive. "I cursed her with a sexual frustration hex." Explained Parvati. Ginny pulled back her hand slowly in slight disgust. "I did it so Lavender would leave Harry alone and hook up with someone else." Parvati frowned. Minerva looked down at Parvati with her nostrils flaring as her body became flushed.

"Two weeks!" Minerva panted. Hermione came around the corner and stopped short.

'What in Merlin's name has happened here?' Hermione thought. She looked over at her beloved and incredibly tense professor. "What happened?" Hermione asked worried. Minerva shot a look at Parvati to keep her mouth shut, with that the girls scattered. Minerva tried smiling.

"What would make you think something is the matter?" Hermione watched as Minerva shifted her legs unnaturally and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth again. Hermione walked over to Minerva's side.

"frustration hex?" Hermione asked innocently. Minerva whimpered slightly.

'No, thank you. I have one already." Minerva shifted again and Hermione reached for her. "No, don't touch me... if you do..." Minerva's voice was thick and laced with desire. Hermione pressed her lips together and nodded as she moved her hand back to her side.

"Oh, connubialis preoccupo." Hermione looked up at her professor and paused with a weird look in her eyes. "I think we need to talk." Frustrated, Minerva groaned as she lead Hermione to her office.


	2. a lil' bita lust

Hermione closed the mahogany doors behind her and turned to face her professor with a blush.

"What did you need to see me about Miss Granger?" Minerva walked slowly over to her desk.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Hermione began ringing her hands nervously. Minerva pulled her chair out and swooped down; gasping as she the seat made contact with her. Her face reddened even more and tiny beads of perspiration made their way from her temple down her jaw only to be caught up by a delicate finger. Minerva stood up quickly to avoid rocking herself on the seat.

"I-I-I think I'd rather stand" Minerva could barely get the words out. Hermione had to admit that she was enjoying this.

"It's not every day you see your Transfiguration professor completely out of sorts." Hermione chuckled as she took a seat. Minerva shifted uncomfortably.

"Miss Granger!" Minerva warned. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione looked down at her shoes then slowly back up at Minerva.

"Iasonderinfoudaveme?" Minerva's eyebrows knitted together as she whimpered softly. She thought she understood, but she wasn't quiet sure.

"What in bloody hell did you say?" Minerva was quickly becoming cranky. Hermione sighed and bit her bottom lip nervously. Well, if she was going to do this, she might as well make a good go of it. She reached up for the button on her black cloak and with a twist of her fingers and a slip of her hand the garment was off.

"I said..." Hermione looked straight into her professor's bright green eyes. She was possitive this woman wanted her just as much, but it could just be the hex. "I was wondering if you would have me? To break the hex..." With the last sentence, Hermione's eyebrow shot up and that infamous smirk played on her lips. She stepped forward, which was enough reason for Minerva to back up.

"Um... Surely you know you don't have to do that Miss Granger, the hex will only last 24 hours." Minerva tried to be polite. "Besides, I would never take advantage of a student that way." Hermione stepped forward again.

"Oh, it's no problem Professor. I want to do this for you." Minerva took another step back and found herself pressed up against the wall.

"Miss Granger, please..." Minerva begged her to stop. She was hot and the perspiration at the small of her back began soaking into her robes. The hair at the back of her neck stuck to her flushed flesh. She shifted her legs and when her thighs pressed against her anatomy she bit down on her bottom lip.

"I will only touch you if you allow me to." Hermione could feel every rushed breath from the deeply aroused professor. Minerva's tongue darted out to moisten her suddenly dry lips. She took a deep breath.

"Miss Granger, I think it's best if you go." Hermione smirked and took a step back.

"Are you possitive, Minerva?" Hermione watched as Minerva's eyes fluttered shut and opened imediately.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned around and went to pick up her cloak with a slight sashe to her hips.

"Alright, I'm off." She turned her head and looked at Minerva. "I'll see you in class." With a frown, Hermione pushed pass the mahogany doors. Minerva sighed and moved over to slump down in her seat. She jumped and groaned as soon as contact was made. It was only nine in the evening and she thought she should already turn in. 


	3. second thoughts

Minerva couldn't sleep; she tossed and turned and her hips rocked slightly on thier own accord. This was some kind of hex, but Minerva also knew that it's been a while since someone's shared her bed. The exposed flesh was covered with a sheen of perspiration and the sheets clung to her like a second skin. She pushed back the covers and slid out of bed. Minerva gathered the silky material of her nightgown in both hands and peeled it off over her head. 

"That's some what better." She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and walked over to it. She grunted with every step. Minerva examined herself closely. She wasn't bad looking for being a woman of 74. She even looked to be in her mid 30's. Minerva reached over and flipped a switch and the room glowed. "OK, mid 40's" She said as soon as her features came into light. She passed her hands over her body. "Slim shoulders, full breasts, thin waist, round hips, lean thighs... I'm not bad looking." Her touches became caresses. Her middle finger followed her breast bone then turned to wash over the underside of her right breast. Her eyes fluttered shut.

_She took the young woman in her arms and brushed her lips over her clavicle. She ran feather light kisses up the smoothe neck and let her tongue ripple against the younger woman's pulse._

Minerva's eyes shot open. She pressed her hand to her chest and whispered "Hermione"

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed as she thought of what had happened. Tears pulled into her eyes as she mentally insalted herself. She pulled her wand out and flicked it at the curtains of the canopy and the slid shut. 

"Hermione? Are you alright?" The soft voice came from outside of the canopy.

"Yea, Gin, I'm fine." Hermione wiped the tears up immediately.

"Doye mind if I come in then?" Hermione reached out and sliped her hand between the curtains. Ginny took a hold of it and moved the curtain to the side as she moved to sit on the bed. Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it towards the curtains. "Silencio!" She turned back to her best friend. "Mind telling me what's on ye mind?" Hermione forced a laugh.

"You know how I feel about the professor, right?" Ginny knew where this was going.

"Ye talked to her didn't ye?" Hermione nodded slowly and her eyes reddened as fresh tears appeared. "And she rejected you... that bit-" Hermione smacked Ginny's mouth softly and laughed at her shocked response. Hermione sighed.

"She looked like she wanted to say yes though." Hermione smiled and continued. "You should have seen her... backed up against the wall begging me to stop. She couldn't control herself." Ginny closed her eyes tightly.

"I don't want to hear all that, ye know." Hermione laughed then reached over and tickled Ginny's side. The younger girl squirmed and pounced her best friend. What had Hermione done? She started a tickle fight. Once they were spent they colapsed on the bed they retired into a fit of laughter.

"I love ye, 'Mione" Ginny sighed.

"I love you too, Gin Weasel." Ginny smiled as she drifted of to sleep. Hermione looked at her friend and curled up on her side.

"Tomorrow will be better" Hermione sighed and allowed sleep to take her.

* * *

_Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you enjoy the last chapter for tonight... I'm sure you all are thinking "Awe come on!!!!" but I'm not that quick of a writer lol. I hope that you like that lil' tender moment between Ginny and Hermione, that was for all the GW/HG shippers :-)_


	4. alone & no one looking

_This is going to be a veeeeeeeeeerrrry short chapter, but it's very telling on how Minerva thinks of herself. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It gets a bit hot towards the middle, but it makes you feel for Minerva at the end.  
_

* * *

Minerva sat at the edge of her bed with her eyes closed tightly. She held her wand up and pointed it to her head. "Humanus Vultus!" Minerva flicked her wand over to the middle of the room and out came this bright white glow. When it subsided, there stood a young woman in all her glory. She was tall, lean, and curvacious. Her almond shaped eyes were bright green with specks of gold. Just below, her cheeks sat high and looked as though they've been air brushed to that rosy color. Pale pink lips were kissed by the air. Dark flowing hair fell down to her waist and brushed over her pale flesh. The young woman was a beauty; slightly straight nosed, Minerva crinkled her nose in recognition.

"Hello, my dear." Minerva stood up and made her way to the raven haired beauty. She allowed herself to examine her. "Slim shoulders, full breast, thin waist, round hips, lean thighs... and youth to boot." Minerva sighed as she continued to examine the younger version of herself.

"Did you plan on making good use of me or are you just looking?" Minerva raised her eyebrow at the younger woman and reached up to pull the pins out of her bun.

"Oh, I plan on making real good use of you." She smirked as her hair cascaded down the length of her back. Minerva outstretched her hand and the younger woman took it. Where their hands met, a bright red flash appeared and spread over both of the women. What Minerva had nearly gotten used to was increased 10 fold. Her skin flushed as a new warmth spread itself over her body and centered itself at the apex of her thighs. The younger woman pushed Minerva onto the bed and climbed on top of her, straddling one thigh. Hovering over her, the girl pressed her knee up to Minerva's sex. Instantly arching against the touch, Minerva pulled the young woman to her side and pressed their bodies together. The girls thigh was now pressed between Minerva's legs. With her eyes squeezed shut, Minerva thought of a young woman with hazel eyes and bushy brown hair as she rocked her hips against the firm thigh. Memories of earlier that night flooded Minerva's thoughts and when she came to a climax, she pressed her mouth against the nearest shoulder and muffled Hermione's name. As soon as Minerva collapsed on the bed, her younger self dissipated into nothingness. Her chest contracted and expanded as silent sobs racked her body. Curling up on her side, she drifted of into a fit of dreams and nightmares.

* * *

_Thank you for all your positive reviews. This chapter was a little tough for me to write because I'm usually a fluff writer, but I gave it a shot. Give me some constructive critism :-D_


	5. high above me

_Sorry it took a while for me to get this to you all, I had writer's block for a bit. I also had to take my wife to the ER._

_ I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat head of the table amongst professors and the Heads of Houses. "Good morning, professors. I just wanted to give you a reminder of tonight. The House cup will be awarded at seven pm sharp. Then dinner will be served at eight, and the Seventh Year's Gala begins at nine." Minerva sighed and dropped her head into her hand; she had forgotten that the Gala was tonight. It wasn't her fault she was a bit more than preoccupied last night. Dumbledore passed a pack of letters to the Heads of Houses. "This is to be handed out to each member of your house, it's to remind them of tonights festivities. Thank you all for coming this morning, have a great day and I do hope you enjoy yourselves tonight." All the professors stood up and left except for Albus and Minerva. "You know..." Albus stood up. "You should wear that black gown you wore to the Faculty Christmas Party ten years ago." A knowing smile appeared on his lips as he looked down at Minerva. "I'm sure everyone would be quiet stunned and impressed." Minerva looked up at him and smiled. 

"We'll see." Minerva chuckled when Albus shrugged.

"You might just get her attention and rectify what happened." She looked up at him, not shocked in the slightest.

"My dear, Albus. Have you been reading my mind?" She forced a smile.

"It doesn't take magic to know what's in you heart." With that he left the room. Minerva picked up the stack of letters and placed the string that held them together between her teeth. In her petite animagus form, Minerva slinked into the girls dormitory. She carried the small sack of letters on her back and stopped at every night stand to place one of those letters down. Once the girls finished their breakfast and morning activities, they would find the letter

* * *

Ginny came running and huffing into the vacated girls dormitory; Hermione followed, gasping for air. "That's not fair! You take longer strides... not to mention you got a head start." Ginny flopped down on to Hermione's bed. 

"Ye just don't want to admit you're slow and have short legs" Hermione threw a glare Ginny's way.

"Wait until I can actually breathe, I'll get you." Hermione recognized the infamous phrase. "and your little dog too." Ginny giggled. Hermione sat down next to her best friend. "What time is it?" She pulled on the small red head's arm and looked at her wrist. "It can't be four already. That would mean we spent three hours in the lake." Ginny pulled her self up to rest on her elbows.

"Yeah, and ye didn't even say a word about the Professor." Hermione looked at her instantly. "That was a mistake wasn't it?" Hermione nodded slowly.

"Just thinking about her puts me in a daze." She turned to Ginny. "Have you ever heard that song 'She's so high above me'?" Ginny squinted her eyes then smiled.

"You mean that song that goes 'First class and fancy free, she's high society, she's got the best of everything. What could a guy like me ever really offer? She's perfect as she can be, why should I even bother'?" Hermione nodded and bit the inside of her cheek.

"That's just the way I feel, she seems completely untouchable and I'll never get the chance to love her." The petite red head sighed and lifted herself off the bed.

"You do realize that at the end of the song, he gets the girl." Ginny smirked as she played with an envelope on the night stand. Hermione chuckled.

"I doubt that's going to happen here." She looked down at what Ginny was messing with. "What's that?" Ginny passed the envelope to her. Hermione turned it around and peeled open the Hogwart's wax seal.

"_Dear Student,_

_ this is just a reminder of tonights festivities: House Cup Award Ceremony will start at 7:00pm sharp, we request your attendance at 7:30pm to begin dinner, and The Seventh Year's Gala will begin at 9:00pm please keep in mind it is formal dress. Hope to see you there and we hope you have a great time.  
Albus Dumbledore  
and Faculty._" Hermione looked up at Ginny horrified. "How could I have forgot?" Ginny shook her head while a smirk pulled at her lips.

"It's b'cause ye were thinking of Minerva." A lopsided grin grew across Hermione's face. "You better get into the shower if you're going to make an impression tonight."

"Oh God! I have only three hours to get ready" Hermione shot up and went in search for a towel. "You better get ready, too; you're my date!" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Nice of ye to ask me!" Hermione laughed.

"Am I a bullocks?" Ginny smirked. "You should always assume, with me."

"You're lucky I read your mind." Ginny walked out of the dormitory.

* * *

"I don't want to go, Gin. She's going to be there." Ginny turned around to look at her best friend while shaking her head. 

"Did ye forget what happened last night? More than likely, she called in 'sick'." Ginny laughed slightly. "She probably is running a high temperature." A smile pulled at the corners of Hermione's mouth. Ginny raised her eyebrow as if to ask if Hermione would join her. Rolling her eyes, Hermione stood up. "C'mon. Harry, Cho, Ron, and Fleur are waiting for us down stairs."

"Alright, let's go." Both girls walked out of the dormitory arm in arm.

* * *

"I should have called in sick." Minerva groaned to herself. "She's going to be there and it's going to be awkward." She looked at the dress robes she had laid out on her bed. "I just won't pay any mind. I'll pretend nothing happened." She slipped the light garment over her head, careful not to disturb the perfect French twist, and slid her arms through the sleeves. "Merlin, I thought I'd never wear this again." Minerva mumbled as she fastened the neck of the dress. She reached around to the small of her back and fastened the belt. To complete the outfit, she slipped on her black pumps and gave herself a last look in the mirror. "If nothing happened, why am I dressing to impress?" Minerva shrugged off her own question and slipped on her black dress robe. 


	6. Minerva's dress

_sorry this chapter took so long... I kept writing it in little pieces at a time and I had to find a way to put them together smoothly. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I loved writing about the four's friend ship. In case you didn't notice, in this story, Ron and Fleur are together, and Harry and Cho... but stay tuned there's a surprise there_

* * *

"Griffindor wins the House Cup!" Dumbledore announced excitedly. The entire Griffindor house gave a standing ovation to themselves along with their beloved Head of House. Dumbledore's words were drowned out as Pavarti and Lavender listened to Hermione and her explanation of the Order and how they had finally defeated You-Know-Who. 

"Well we figured out why..." Hermione brought her voice down to a whisper. "Lord Voldemort went after the Potters and the Longbottoms. The four of them destroyed three of his horcruxes, therefore defying him three times. He planned on killing off the Potters, but he didn't know that the Longbottoms helped. It's wasn't until after his supposed death that the Lestrange family found Aurthor Weasley, forced out the truth, and went after the Longbottoms. When we started up The Order again we had a lot of the original members, but Harry thought that it would be safer for the other Order members if he just went in search for the last horcrux on his own. Naturally, Ginny, Ron and I, went with him. The Order members refused to let Harry battle against Voldemort alone. Dumbledore and McGonagall managed to locate and arrest all of the Death Eaters except for Snape. Sirius did manage to find him though, and with proper use of the Veritaserum, found Voldemort's location. Sirius did also manage to find out that Snape was the keeper of the locket, the seventh horcrux. Sirius and Snape went head to head in a duel and, just before Snape was able to finish Sirius off, Mcgonagall bursted in and disarmed Snape and had him arrested. Harry and Ron went in search for the locket and I stood at St. Mungo's assisting Madam Pomfrey. When Harry found the locket, Voldemort was there. He used a binding charm on Voldemort and distroyed the locket. He, then, waited for Voldemort's arrest. All the Death Eaters were sentenced to death by the Dementor's kiss." Parvati and Lavendar stood with their mouth's agape.

"Blimey! All that happened within seven months?" Pavarti said, trying to be as quiet as possible. The girls got distracted when they heard Hermione's name being called out by Minerva. Hermione's eyes traveled up to where Minerva was standing. A long red and gold medal dangled from her hands. Hermione stood up and walked over to the woman she loved more than words can say. Minerva's breath caught in her throat when Hermione came in to view. The champagne dress the younger woman wore, clung to her every curve. Even though it was quite simple, there were no patterns or designs besides the short train and the mid cut sleeves, Minerva couldn't help but stare. When Hermione was at Minerva's side, she turned around to allow the older woman to place the medal around her neck. When Minerva finished an applause roared from the other students. Minerva smiled and pulled Hermione towards her for a brief hug.

"You look lovely." Minerva whispered against the younger woman's curls. Hermione blushed and returned to her seat. The ceremony and feast were a blur to Hermione. She couldn't keep her mind nor eyes off of Minerva. She thought back to the feel of Minerva's arms wrapped around her and the sound of her whisper.

"Where had she gone to?" Harry waved his hand in front of Hermione's face.

"She's thinking of Minerva." Ron dragged the professor's name longer than he needed to Fleur rolled her eyes. Ginny nudged Harry and smirked.

"Here comes Professor McGonagall!" Ginny almost shouted and Hermione jumped back to reality. Ron chuckled lightly when Hermione play pouted. Fleur turned to Ron and began whispering with an annoyed look on her face.

"That's not funny." Hermione whined while Ginny's shoulders shook with laughter.

"On the contrary, my dear. It's hilarious." Hermione threw a glare Ginny's way.

"I knew you were going to be a bloody pain. Why don't you go home then?" Ron practically shouted toward Fleur.

"I will if you keep acting stupid!" Fleur walked away and headed to the girls lavatory. With her eyebrows raised, Hermione turned to Harry.

"Aren't you glad that, Cho decided to act like a troll before she came?" Harry nodded and turned his attention to Hermione.

"So, you really like her?" Hermione blushed and straightened her posture then slouched again.

"You can't really blame me, right Harry?" Hermione looked at the young man questioningly. Harry nodded, trying to be convincing.

"Oh, yeah. She's hot!" Hermione glared at him. Ron chuckled and looked over at Minerva and noted Nevile standing aside her. The older woman stood up as her fingers worked the cat shaped, black diamond, button off and slipped her robe off her shoulders.

"Oy Look" Ron tapped Hermione lightly. "She's taking off her robe, she never takes off her robe." Ron pointed out and Hermione turned instantly. Minerva turned and rested her robe on the back of the seat she was just occupying. Ginny raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"Where in the bloody hell has she been hiding that?" Ron practically yelled.

At first glance, Minerva's dress looked simple. It was just a long, well fitted, black, turtle neck gown with a black diamond belt. That was Hermione's mistake, she assumed and boy did it make an ass out of her. Once Minerva had turned around, Hermione's jaw hit the floor. There was a slight oval opening at the back Minerva's gown, following her spine from the base of her neck to the small of her back. Just below stood a black diamond cat, with emerald eyes, whose tail made its way around Minerva's hips. Oh, how Hermione wanted to trail the exposed flesh with her lips and trace the feline's tail with her fingers. Minerva's hips slightly swayed as she walked, drawing attention to the split that was about the length of her legs. It was just a foot below the shimmering tabby, and from there to the floor there was a sufficient amount of bare legs to leave the young woman wanting more. Hermione bit her bottom lip; she felt hot suddenly. Ginny nudged Hermione as she chuckled. No one noticed Fleur's return from the ladies room.

"Ye look like she just gave you an aussie!" Harry nearly spit out his drink.

"Gin, don't tease." Ron tried to be serious, but ended up laughing anyway. Fleur stuck her nose in the air and rolled her eyes.

"little boys" She mumbled as tried her best to separate herself from them, which only made them laugh harder. Furious, she finally left without a word to Ron.

'I wish..." Hermione's response was a bit delayed and not meant to be heard. Ginny looked over at the brunette with wide eyes and began shaking with laughter.

"She's got it bad." Harry mumbled and Hermione turned to him.

"Oh, what are you on about?" She glanced over at Minerva once more then turned back to Harry. "It's not everyday you see your professor out of her element." Ron smirked.

"I think it's more like 'It's not every day you see you're professor wearing her element'." Ron snickered slightly.

"I think the elements wearing her..." Harry mumbled and Hermione had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes.

"Showing her element..." Ginny looked over at Minerva and tilted her head slightly. "sss" she added. Hermione backhanded Ginny's arm.

"Ginerva Weasley!" Ginny pointed in Minerva's direction and Hermione followed with her eyes. There she was, sporting a rare smile and being twirled dizzy. Her dress, caught up by wind and pulling at the split, exposed the curves of the back of her thighs. Hermione's heart jumped to her throat. Nevile had the pleasure of guiding Minerva's step; the young woman felt a pang of jealousy hit her like lightening.

"This is just to much; I can't bare it." Hermione began walking off in the direction of the entrance. Harry and Ron took off after her and Ginny slipped off in the direction of the cause of Hermione's pain.

* * *

_I'll let y'all to figure out what an "aussie" is. I'll just give you one clue: Aussie is short for Aussie Kiss_


	7. coming to terms

_I changed this chapter because I realized that it was not really in tune to the rest of the story so here is the new 7th chapter._

* * *

Ginny approached Nevile and Minerva quite nervously. She knew what she was going to do. She stopped right in front of them, looking from Nevile to Minerva and vice versa.

"May I cut in?" Nevile blushed and Minerva backed away.

"You may." Minerva smiled at Nevile. She didn't realize Ginny wanted to take Nevile's place until her left hand seized Minerva's waist. Nevile's eyes went wide just before he sulked all the way back to his seat. It was hard for Ginny to make eye contact.

"You look wonderful." Ginny's speech suddenly changed as if talking to a teacher would inable her to speak comfortably. Minerva's eyebrow shot up. "I wanted to speak to you about Hermione" Ginny nearly stuttered. The older woman drew in a shuddering breath.

"What about Hermione?" Minerva lowered her voice carefully. Ginny looked straight into Minerva's brilliantly green eyes.

"She's very upset." Ginny could see that Minerva was having no picnic either with this situation. "She told me about what happened and-"

"Weasley, I highly doubt that any of this is of your concern." Minerva's voice was cold and distant. Ginny pulled away from her.

"That's where you're wrong." Ginny felt furious; her voice was stern and full of anger. "Hermione is my best mate, Professor. Anything that concerns her concerns me, and right now she's probably crying her eyes out because you can't take a hint." Ginny's face was filling with blood and her ear drums were throbbing; she continued in a lowered tone. "How many times does she have to devote herself to you before you get the picture? Being a model student, falling to your every beck and call, protecting you when others dragged your name through filth, throwing herself in front of your lifeless body to save you from Bellatrix..." Minerva turned her head to avoid eye contact. Her patience and will were growing thin. "Do you even know what Hermione went through?" There was venom in Ginny's voice and tears in Minerva's eyes now. Minerva grabbed a hold of Ginny's arm and pulled her out of the hall, through the teachers entrance. When Minerva turned to Ginny once more, her tears had spilled on to her cheeks.

"After we were rescued, she told me what happened." Minerva's green eyes turned olive as her pupils dilated. "I didn't know what to say or do-"

"You didn't know what to say to a young woman who saved your life by fighting that insane Death Eater? Bellatrix almost had her. She stood right above her with her wand pointed at Hermione's face." Ginny was crying now, her eyes red and swollen. Minerva choked back a sob. "She knew... she knew what was coming and at the very same moment Bellatrix tried to kill her, Hermione performed a backfireing curse. She watched another human being die, knowing that it was her fault." Ginny temper simmered down to sadness. She wiped at her cheeks and under her eyes as she continued. "She stayed strong, though." Minerva turned her attention to the floor.

"We were taken to St. Mungo's and I had waken up just in time to hear her arguing with Poppy, refusing to leave my side." Minerva couldn't help it, a smile sprung to her lips. Ginny wiped up another tear and chuckled slightly.

"That's Hermione for you. Completely devoted to you." Minerva met Ginny's gaze once more, understanding this was something she could not control.

"She stayed by me the whole time, willing me better." Minerva squinted her eyes in thought. "Now that I think about it, when ever it came time for a sponge bath, she disappeared." Ginny chuckled softly and looked at her professor adoringly. She reached out and wiped the tears from Minerva's aging face.

"Ye should've seen her when she saw the back of your dress." Minerva averted her eyes innocently. "Ah, ye wore it for her." Ginny felt like she was poking fun at one of her friends. Minerva looked back at Ginny with her mouth slightly agape.

"I did not! Albus told me to wear it." Ginny felt light hearted; her best friend was going to find happiness after all. She smiled at the older woman. Minerva pulled her into a warm embrace. "Thank you." Minerva murmured and pulled away. "I needed the sense knocked into me." She chuckled slightly. "It's sad that I took so long." Reaching for the door, Minerva ushered Ginny through it. "Now..." Minerva leaned close to Ginny's ear and whispered. "Where's Potter?" Ginny looked back at Minerva with her eyes wide in surprise. "Oh, yes my dear. Don't think I don't know." Minerva smiled and pushed Ginny gently towards the area where Harry and Ron were sitting once more. Minerva followed close behind as Ginny made her way over to the two young men. Ginny opened her mouth to speak to them but Minerva beat her to it. "Where's Hermione?" Ron and Harry glanced at each other.

"She went up to the common room." Harry tried to keep his face stoic, but judging by Minerva's reaction, he didn't do a very good job. Minerva stood there looking quite guilty and nervous.

"Why did she go up there?" Minerva tried to sound like a concerned teacher. "The Gala's not over," she said as she made her way to the front door that lead to the entrance hall. She climbed the stairs in a hurry, listening to all the gasps and murmurs of the portraits. Once she reached the Gryffindor portrait hole, she said the password and quietly sneaked in. Hermione stood by the fire, not even the least bit interested to find out who came in. Minerva's breath caught; Hermione looked so enchanting with the glow of the fire light. Her champagne gown looked alive with the reflection of the flames dancing across it. Minerva took a few steps closer to Hermione.

"Miss Granger?" Minerva's voice was soft and warm. Hermione turned imediately towards the woman she knew that voice belonged to. She was met with kind eyes and a hint of a smile. "May I have a word?"


	8. Oh What a Night

_"Miss Granger?" Minerva's voice was soft and warm. Hermione turned immediately towards the woman she knew that voice belonged to. She was met with kind eyes and a hint of a smile. "May I have a word?"_ Hermione nodded and followed as Minerva stepped out of the portrait hole and walked up the stairs to her office. She ushered the younger woman in and, upon the thud of the door closing, she placed a warm hand on Hermione's shoulder. The younger woman turned around. Mindlessly caressing Hermione's shoulder with her thumb, Minerva stepped closer. Hermione hesitated, then slowly traced the black diamond belt around Minerva's hips.

"Do you like my gown?" Minerva's hand slipped down Hermione's arm in a sensual stroke. The younger woman finally made eye contact.

"I love it. You are unbelievably sexy." Minerva stepped in closer matching her movement with an upward stroke of her hand. With a mind of its own, Minerva's hand traveled to Hermione's shoulder blade. Loving the feel of the satin, she caressed the bone and the muscle there.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Hermione's cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink as she smiled shyly. "I'm sorry that it took me so long to recognize what I felt." She let the apology hang in the air. "By Merlin, you look breath taking." Hermione's hand pushed up to rest on Minerva's hip. She let her fingers wash over the circumference of Minerva's hip. Obviously affected, Minerva drew a shake-y breath.

"Is that ok?" Hermione began to remove her hand and Minerva wrapped her fingers around Hermione's wrist, holding it there. Bitting her bottom lip, Hermione put her other hand on Minerva's hip. "I've dreamt of moments like this, but I never thought that this would actually happen." Her fingers ascended up to Minerva's waist and her other hand was released. With her hand at the nape of Hermione's neck, Minerva ushered the young woman to her. Hermione slipped her arms around the older woman's waist letting her fingers trace the bottom of the oval opening at Minerva's back. Closing her eyes, Minerva felt the urge to just ravish the brunette. Hermione lowered her head and ran a trail of feather light kisses along Minerva's jaw. Wrapping her arms around the younger woman's neck, Minerva tilted her head to meet her lips. Hermione thought she must have been dreaming.The kiss was tender and soft, as if she were kissing a rose petal, eliciting a barely audible hum of contentment from Minerva. Pulling away with a smile, Hermione began to tease Minerva lovingly. "What kind of girl do you think I am?" Her voice was low and raspy. Minerva rested her forehead on Hermione's and tilted her head slightly to the right. She smiled when Hermione instantly leaned forward to press her lips to Minerva's once more. The older woman rewarded her with another short, soft kiss.

"The kind of girl who likes to steal." Hermione looked slightly confused. "That's alright, though. I don't want my heart back." Hermione reached up and cupped Minerva's face in her hands. She not only wanted Minerva, needed her right then and there. Hermione trailed hungry kisses from Minerva's mouth to her ear, stopping to nibble and suck on the soft flesh of her earlobe. With Minerva's mouth so close to her ear, Hermione heard every single moan and grunt of approval. Minerva took a hold of Hermione's arms and slowly pushed her away. "Wait, wait, wait..." Hermione pulled away with a frown, then Minerva took the younger woman's hand in her own and guided her through the door behind her desk. Hermione was greeted with a warm fire and an inviting bed. "Come here, my love" Minerva beckoned, while siting down at the edge of her bed. "I want to talk to you." Patting at the space next to her, Minerva smiled sweetly. Hermione felt her stomach bubble when she made her way to Minerva's bed. Suddenly feeling like she was going to be rejected, the younger woman slowly sat down next to her mentor. Minerva reached out for Hermione's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I want to make sure you know what you want." The older woman watched as her protege visibly relaxed. "I'm not a young woman anymore. I'm seventy four." Hermione scooted closer to the older witch. She brought their nterlaced hands up and kissed the back of Minerva's long fingers.

"Age doesn't matter to me. I thought you would have gotten that during the Triwizard Tournament, when I was quote with Viktor Krum unquote. I love you for who you are, not how old you are or how you look. Eventhoughyouarequitelovely." Hermione mumbled the last sentence in a rush when she noticed the strange look the older woman was giving her. "What?" Minerva opened her mouth to speak and shut it again. "What?" Hermione chuckled as she thought how cute the other woman looked at that moment.

"You love me." It wasn't a question, just a statement. The brunette became nervous under Minerva's watch. Straightening her posture, Minerva changed the subject. "How do you fancy eggs, bacon and buttered toast with jam?" Minerva raised her eyebrow at the young woman. Hermione looked up with a smirk on her lips.

"I like it just fine" Minerva smiled and leaned in for a tender kiss while reaching around the younger woman to pull her to straddle her lap. Hermione's heart was beating so fast and hard, she swore Minerva would be able to hear it.

"Wonderful." Minerva whispered against Hermione's lips. Experienced hands followed the length of the satin covered thighs, causing Hermione to shiver. The younger woman sucked in a breath, nervously awaiting Minerva's next move. Cool, moist lips traveled from the younger woman's jaw to her clavicle and warm hands slipped to her back. Long, slender fingers pulled down the zipper to the champagne gown with ease. Goose-flesh greeted the cool air and the young woman shivered again. Minerva kissed every single bit of skin that was exposed to her and when she was done, she pushed her fingers under the shoulders of the gown and pulled it down slowly. The satin fell just above where Minerva wanted to kiss the most. Kissing every part of Hermione's chest, she slipped the gown down and over the young witch's breast. With her fingertips, Minerva caressed the porcelain skin and the pink pebbled flesh just before covering it with her mouth. Moaning deeply, Hermione tried to pull Minerva as close as she could with her hands at the back of the older witch's neck. With her lips at Minerva's ear, Hermione gasped loudly when she felt cool fingertips graze past her inner thigh. Pushing past the thin fabric at the apex of Hermione's legs, the older witch set a steady pace. It wasn't to long before the young woman was collapsed and completely spent. Minerva wore a lopsided smirk of achievement. Hermione pulled herself up to look into Minerva's eyes.

"You really have no patience, do you?" Minerva chuckled softly. Hermione raised herself off of the older witch and began to slowly slip the gown off the rest of her body. "You're supposed to wait..." Hermione took her time removing the gown as if it were hard to remove, slipping her hands under the gown and slowly shimmying out of it, and drawing a strong reaction from the older witch. "Until we are both..." Hermione hooked her thumbs under the sides of her tan, silk, undergarments and pushed downward, folding her body in the process. "Naked" When she stood to look up at the other woman, she recognized what that olive color in Minerva's eyes meant. Hermione straddled the older witch's lap once more, reaching up and behind Minerva's neck. Unable to make up her mind on where to place her hands, Minerva placed her hands over Hermione's and undid the fastening at the back of her neck. The heavy, velvet gown fell down off of Minerva's shoulders, allowing Hermione access to adore every inch of skin available to her. With her eyes at half mast, Minerva wrapped an arm around the young witch and leaned towards her night stand where her wand lay. She flicked her wand at the fireplace an the flames died down to a dim. Nuzzled in the older woman's long neck, Hermione gave a chuckle when she found the cool sheets at her back and slight body weight at her front. It wasn't to long until soft moans replaced the chuckle.

* * *

_Sorry this took me so long, I had a bit of writers block. Like I said, I'm not to great with the physicallity of a relationship. I usually write fluff (shrugs). I hope you like it though, I think it's what you've been waiting for._


	9. That's what they're doing!

_I think that there's only going to be one more chapter after this... we'll see. I'm not great with writing relationships although I can ship and start them off with the best of 'em_

* * *

Harry, Ron and Ginny sat at their table watching as their classmates conversed and danced with huge grins on their faces. Resting her head in her hand, Ginny let out a huge sigh. Harry's eyebrows furrowed in response to Ginny's obvious display of frustration.

"What's the matter, Gin?" Ginny looked down at herself and shrugged.

"Dunno... I'm just a little bored, I guess." She shrugged again. "No one has asked me to dance. Maybe I chose the wrong gown?"Ginny, in fact, chose the perfect gown for herself. It was a bright yellow color that faded into white at her chest, shoulders, and upper arms. The sleeves came down to mid forearm and the waist was tapered. The bottom half of the skirt of the gown was embrodered with green, blue, and purple thread to make it look like a sumer day in a field with colorful butterflies gliding along. The jersey material allowed the skirt of the gown to hang but float gracefully with every movement. Harry thought she looked enchanting. "Do I?" Had he said that out loud? "Yes ye did." Apparently he can't think properly around her. Ginny giggled into the palm of her hand. "Ye know yer cute when ye blush." Harry tried to turn his attention else where as his cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red. He noticed Ron just starring off into nothingness.

"Oi! What's the matter with you?" Harry shook Ron's shoulder. Barely able to tear his eyes away from the dark corner of the room, Ron looked over at Harry with his mouth slightly agape. Harry chuckled lightly.

"What do you suppose is keeping McGonagall?" Harry could hear Ginny's faint attempt to hold back her laughter.

"She went to talk to Hermione." Harry gave Ron a lopsided smirk. Ron looked like he had no clue what was going on.

"So...?" Harry shook his head. "They're... talking?" Harry looked back at Ginny then to Ron again. Harry stood and patted Ron on the back.

"You are really clueless sometimes, mate." He held out his hand towards Ginny. "I know I'm not a professional, but I would be pleased if you would join me in a dance." Ginny grinned and slipped her hand into Harry's. As they both made their way to the dance floor they heard Ron cry out.

"What are they doing?" Ron watched as Harry pulled Ginny close to him and began an unrhythmical sway. Towards the end of the song, Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny. Ron spaced off, his eyes glazed over.

* * *

Minerva's bare back hit the bed. She laid there with a sheen of sweat covering her body and Hermione hovering over her on all fours. Minerva slipped her hands up Hermione's arms and into the brown locks. Hermione's eyes softend.

"I love you" Those three words passed through Hermione's lips again and all Minerva could do was to pull the brunette down to her to meet her lips in a tender kiss. Pushing a thigh up against Hermione caused all tenderness to be ripped away from that particular moment.

* * *

Reality smacked Ron in the face. He looked around with a slight blush and wide eyes. When he found no one looking his way, he quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"That's what they're doing" He sounded like a dirty old man offering a piece of candy to a woman of 24 years of age. All of a sudden, his eyebrows furrowed and a look of disgust plastered itself to his face. "That's what there doing? ugh!" The shrill of his voice caused several students to turn sharply and look at him.


	10. Life long comitment

_Alright everyone, this is the last chapter. Tell me what you think, if you think it sucks, I will be more than happy to rewrite it. Enjoy!_

* * *

Tiny pin wholes of sunlight poured into the dark room through the emerald green drapery. Much to the amusement of Hermione, it made luminous dots all over Minerva's sleeping form. Lightly tracing her finger over Minerva's back, Hermione went from dot to dot followed by a kiss. When ever the young witch's hand would slip to the sides or lower back, Minerva would unconciously squirm. Hermione moved Minerva's, now loose, raven hair to the side and settled down next to older witch with her arm wrapped around her waist. Her lips brushed against the back of Minerva's neck and were pressed firmly there as she nuzzled comfortably. She murmured an "I love you" and nuzzled against Minerva's neck once more. Minerva, who had woken up during the "accidental" tickling, smiled to herself and reached around to pull Hermione closer. 

"And I love you" Minerva's voice didn't go above a whisper. Hermione grinned and began brushing petal soft kisses along Minerva's shoulder.

"Good morning my love" Hermione resumed tracing lines from dot to dot on Minerva's back. The older woman turned to face Hermione and greeted her with a bright smile. Minerva pulled Hermione closer to her and placed a tender kiss on her nose.

"Wonderful morning" Minerva corrected as she ducked back in to press her lips to Hermione's. The older witch stretched in Hermione's arms and climbed out of bed, leaving Hermione half under the covers with a smile playing at corners of her lips. Minerva reached for her dressing gown when a knock came to the door. In a panic, Minerva kicked the gowns both women had on last night under the bed, slipped on her dressing gown, rushed to her chest, pulled out another, and tossed it to Hermione. "One second..." Minerva called when Hermione began slipping on the tartan gown. The older witch managed to conjure up tea and ginger snaps on the coffee table and pulled two books from her private shelf out and sat them on the couch. Hermione sat down and cracked open one of the books as Minerva charmed her hair into a bun and opened the door. Hermione heard a great sigh of relief.

"Good morning, Albus." Minerva smiled sweetly as she ushered the older wizard into her quarters. His eyes twinkled as he entered and turned towards her.

"Good after noon, Minerva..." He smiled as her jaw dropped in shock. "And, Good after noon, Hermione." He turned towards the young witch and held out his hand and uncoiled his fingers. "I believe this belongs to you." A red and gold medal sat perfectly into his gentle hands. Hermione blushed deeply and got up to retrieve it.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore. I must have been distracted last night." She glanced up at the older witch, who just raised an eyebrow in agreement. "I'm sorry, you probably were looking for me all over this morning." Dumbledore shook his head and smiled with his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"No, my dear. This is the first place I looked." Hermione, once again, blushed a deep shade of scarlet. Dumbledore took a step closer to the young witch, examining her dressing gown. Turning towards Minerva, his eyebrows furrowed. "That looks like the dressing gown I gave you for Christmas a few years back." A look of pure amusement crossed his face after Minerva's eyes widened. "Isn't that fascinating?" Hermione glanced up at Minerva, who was blushing furiously and desperately trying to hide a smirk. Dumbledore grinned widely and tapped the tip of his forefinger, gently, to Hermione's nose. "Take good care of her, she is one of a kind." He turned towards Minerva. "And you!" He chuckled lightly. "You just better be good." Hermione thought it impossible that Minerva could blush even deeper, but Dumbledore did it. Even her neck was turning pink. Dumbledore turned, muttering a 'good afternoon ladies' and pulling the door shut behind him. The younger witch's hands flew to her hips as she faced Minerva.

"I completely forgot he gave me that!" Hermione chuckled as Minerva ducked and hid under her arms. A muffled rumpiling was heard and Minerva peeked out from beneath her arms. Hermione stood completely nude in front of her. Once again, Minerva's eyebrow shot up as she hummed in contentment. Hermione sashed to the bed and lay atop the sheets.

"Are you just going to stand there looking like a starved child on Christmas day or are you going to enjoy the feast?" Minerva sauntered over and stood near the bed.

"Miss Granger, I do believe..." Minerva paused at the feel of the young witch tugging at the tie on the dressing gown, loosening it so it fell open. The older witch watched as Hermione's hand slipped beneath the tartan gown and moved up to caress the underside of Minerva's left breast. A smirk played at the edges of Minerva's lips as an eyebrow quirked. "What are we having then?" It was a low rumble in the base of her throat that she didn't recognize to be hers. Minerva slipped of her dressing gown and climbed into bed. Laying there, under the influence of Hermione's touch, she realized that she would never get tired of it. She would always feel that hunger that seems to never and always be satisfied. Minerva has never felt that before, and knows that she will never feel it with anyone else. Hermione is the one she'll love forever.

It has been a month since the began their... they didn't know what to call it. It was much more than a relationship, much more than companionship, Hermione knew. It's been a week since graduation and the older witch became slightly depressed, thinking Hermione wanted to explore the world and meet new people. Hermione tried to many times to ease Minerva's mind. She's been working up the courage to ask for Minerva's hand, but hasn't had any luck with her conscience convincing her that the older witch will agree. Minerva sat on the couch near her private study, re-reading a favorite book of hers for the tenth time and being watched by the younger witch. Her eyes barely fluttered as she memorized every movement and sigh, and when Minerva wet her finger and flicked the page, hints of a smirk became evident on the young witch's face. Hermione stood and knelt down near Minerva.

"I love you." The older witch looked up from the ancient book with softened eyes.

"I love you." Hermione reached up and caressed the older woman's cheek.

"Marry me?" Minerva looked utterly bewildered.

"What?" Her voice was just above a whisper.

"Be my wife?" Hermione was bitting her bottom lip nervously.

"Are you sure you want this?" The older witch still looked astonished.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, not even school work. I have no doubts." Minerva began to smile as did Hermione. "Will you be my wife?"

"No doubts?" Hermione shook her head. "Then, yes, I will be your wife." Hermione caught Minerva up in a hug and kissed her sweetly, and it would be that way for the rest of their lives.


End file.
